


movie night

by overcastskeleton



Series: the facm!verse [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Ass Play, Cockwarming, Dom!Steve, Domesticity, Double Penetration, Edging, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, sub!Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Your boys need a break, and stat. And what better way to do that than with a trashy action movie, some popcorn...and maybe a little something extra.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña/Reader
Series: the facm!verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Well...here we again. I am literally begging you all to read the warnings before you read this fic. K thanks!

It had been a long day, the end of an even longer month. Between the endless meetings and consecutive restless nights with little to no sleep, Steve needed a break. He looked like shit; the bags under his eyes had their own carry-on luggage. He walked around your apartment like a zombie most days, barely aware of your presence or the world outside the Embassy, just following the never-ending pattern of _coffee- paperwork- blood- bullets- more paperwork- home- sleep_ ” rinse, repeat. 

And, _God_ , if Steve was this much of a hollow, robotic mess, barely sleeping or eating, you didn’t want to even imagine how Javi was doing. At least Steve had you to fret over him, Javi had nobody. 

Yeah, your boys needed a break, and stat. And what better way to do that than with a trashy action movie, some popcorn...and maybe a little something extra. 

“Steve,” you mumble, running your fingers down his back. 

You’d finally managed to pull him away from the intel he was sifting through and into bed. He’d crawled under the covers with a groan, immediately draping his body over your own. It’s where he lays now, arms wrapped around you and face buried into the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

“Steve, _baby_ .” You try again when only his deep breaths answer you. You’re about to give up and shelve the conversation for another time, thinking he’d finally gotten some much-needed sleep, when he finally grumbles “ _what?”_

“We should have a movie night tomorrow.” You play with the hem of the shirt he wears, worrying the cotton between your fingers. “You need a break, and we haven’t even opened the box of DVDs your mom mailed us yet.” 

“‘Kay,” comes his muffled reply. 

“You can pick what we watch.” 

“Yeah? Sure you won’t complain about what I choose?” 

“I won’t, promise. We’ll pop some corn. I’ll even make it on the stove the way you like it.” 

Steve kisses your throat softly. “You’re spoiling me, honey.” 

“You deserve it, baby, what with work being so crazy lately and everything.”

He hums under his breath, trailing kisses up your neck.

“And I was, uh, thinking,” you mumble, tilting your head to the side as he reaches your jaw. “Maybe we could invite Javi, too.” 

His lips pause, and he chuckles. “ _Javi_. Here I was thinking you were worried about me, whole time you were just usin’ me to get to Javi.” Steve props himself up on his elbows to look down at you. “Lemme guess, your philanthropic streak’s come back?” He asks with a lopsided grin.

You roll your eyes. “ _Stop it_. You know I’m worried about you too. I can think about you both, God knows you give me more than enough to stress over.” 

Steve nudges his nose against yours playfully. “I know baby. Just teasin’.” He kisses your pouting lips. “Another movie night, huh? You hoping for a repeat of the last one?” 

You bite your bottom lip, memories of the last time you had both men over playing in your head. Javi’s lips on your skin, his broken groans in your ear. Steve’s growled words as he fucked you: “ _you’re still-- my-- wife_.” You wouldn’t mind a repeat, especially when the furthest you and Steve had gotten in the past two weeks was a quickie and a handjob in the shower.

“Maybe.” You try to play coy, but you hear the small crack in your voice, and judging by the smirk slowly spreading over Steve’s face, you're sure he’s heard it too. 

“Fine, but you’re asking Javi over this time.” He cuddles up against you again, burying his face back into your neck. “I still get to pick the movie, right?” He asks, the words morphed by a yawn. 

“Yeah.” You run your fingers through his hair. 

Steve grins, melting into your touch. “Good, cuz I’ve got some ideas.”

Something trashy and gratuitously bloody, no doubt. It didn’t matter though, it’s not like you would be paying attention to it anyways. 

* * *

You run into Javi the next afternoon as you’re both entering the complex. Your arms are full, laden with heavy paper bags after a last-minute trip to the market, but you still manage an awkward wave. He’s a little frazzled, the shirt he wears is wrinkled, and his hair is a mess, but he smiles when he sees you, and jogs up the stairs to help you open the building door. 

“Thanks, Jav.” You smile, ducking under his arm. 

“No problem,” he says, letting the door swing shut behind him. “Need help?”

“Yeah actually.” You pause in front of your apartment. “Can you get my keys out of my purse.”

Javi reaches around you, fishing in the little purse that hangs off your shoulder. “Ah-ha!” He says, holding up your lanyard, a kitschy colorful thing from a vendor in Miami, with a smile of triumph. 

“My hero. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He unlocks your front door and pushes it open for you. “I’m sure you’d manage, you’re pretty resourceful.” 

You walk past him. “You’re back early,” you call over your shoulder, awkwardly dumping the bags onto the counter. You mutter a curse as an orange rolls off the counter and onto the floor. 

“Not for long, I’m just grabbing a file your _shit-for-brains_ husband left this morning.” Javi stands in the doorway, running a hand through his hair. “Have you seen it anywhere?” 

You pick up the orange and scan the room, eyes landing on the file which sits on the kitchen table. Right where Steve left it last night when you all but dragged him to bed. Your eyes narrow. Steve isn’t the forgetful type, and even if he did leave something, why send Javi to grab it instead of getting it himself?

Realization dawns on you as you’re halfway to the table. He must have left it on purpose so you and Javi would talk. Of course he did. Always the meddler, you’re husband. 

You grab the folder and hand it and the orange to Javi. His eyebrows furrow, mouth dropped open to protest but you silence him with a firm shake of your head. “Take it.” You push it into his hand. “You need to eat something, and _no_ \-- coffee and alcohol don’t count.”

“Thanks, _querida_.” Javi ducks down to kiss your cheek chastely, deciding not to argue with you. “I’ll tell Steve you said hello.” He takes the fruit and the folder from your hands and turns on his heel to leave. 

The soft brush of his lips on your cheek make you pause, a dopey smile on your face at the small display of affection. You’ve almost forgotten what you mean to ask him, and by the time you’ve found yourself again Javi’s already halfway down the hall. 

“Javi, _wait_!” You call after him. “Steve and I are watching some movie he’s wanted to see for a while. Predator, I think, or something like that. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it with us tonight.” 

He turns around, a knowing smirk on his face. “Movie night with the Murphys again? Will tonight’s movie be as... _engaging_ as last time’s?” His voice drops down an octave, and it makes you fidget. 

Your face warms at the innuendo, and you fight to keep your voice even as you answer. “Well it’s a Schwarzenegger movie, so…” 

“It’ll definitely be interesting then.” Javi raises his eyebrows. “Okay. Should I bring _anything_ to movie night?”

“What you brought last time was perfect.” 

“Will do.” He winks at you. 

You cross your arms over your chest and cock your hip to the side. “We’re starting at seven, and I’m making popcorn, so don’t be late.” 

“I’d never keep you waiting, _querida_.” Javi looks you up and down slowly, eyes dancing. You’re pinned in place under his stare, bottom lip trapped between your teeth, pulse already fluttering with anticipation. “See you tonight,” he says finally, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. He pauses, eyes lingering on yours for a second longer, before backing out the door. 

You can’t help but notice he walks away with a considerable pep in his step. 

* * *

“Smells good, honey,” Steve mumbles, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

He’s traded the suit and tie he was wearing earlier for a plain white tee and some old sweats that hang low on his hips. The thin material does nothing to disguise the imprint of his hard cock that presses against your ass as he grinds into your lazily. His hair is still damp from his shower, and little drops of water wet your skin when he nuzzles his face into your shoulder. 

You lean back against his chest, keeping an eye on the popcorn as it fills the pot on the stove beside you. The kernels ping against the metal, bursting open in an erratic rhythm that matches your heartbeat. There’s a big bowl already half-full of it on the counter beside you, and Steve steals a handful, shoving it into his mouth unceremoniously. Normally you’d chastise him, but you can’t help but feel like most of it’ll end up going to waste anyways, so you let him nick some. 

“Tastes good too.” He slowly presses opened-mouthed kisses up your neck. 

You hum, head tilting to the side as his lips travel across your skin. “Thanks.” 

Steve’s hands slip under your shirt, one of his old ones with a faded college logo on it. One hand plays with the waistband of your shorts, the other trails up your stomach, coming to cup your breast. “You talked to Javi, right?” He asks, fingers dipping past the elastic and into your underwear. 

“Uh huh.” Your answer is a cracked whisper, for Steve’s touch has found your clit, and he teases it lightly. 

He chuckles against your skin, rubbing you slowly. “What did he say?” 

“What do you think?” You bite back a moan, pressing your ass back against his crotch. 

Steve pinches your nipple, and this time you can’t help the soft cry that escapes your lips. “ _I think_ we’ll need another bowl.” 

You nod, bucking your hips against his palm. “I told him to come over at seven.” You thread your fingers into the hair at the base of his skull, tugging on the strands sharply. 

Steve glances at the time displayed on the oven. “So he’ll be here soon,” he whispers against your hammering pulse. His knee presses between your legs, and he pins you up against the counter with a grunt. “ _Fuck_. Thought I’d have more time with you. Don’t wanna share just yet.” 

Your tongue’s heavy in your mouth, his proximity scrambling your thoughts. Steve nips your throat, and you whimper, melting into his arms. His lips and teeth work at the skin, leaving it a shade darker, and something hot and heavy slides between your thighs. 

Steve groans, fingers spreading the sudden wetness over your folds. “ _Jesus_ , honey. Wanna fuck you so badly. Whaddya think Javi would think, huh, if he walked in and I was fucking you into the couch? Fucking you so good you were making all those pretty sounds I love so much. Think he’d be mad we started without him?” He teases your entrance, fingers dipping into your cunt only slightly. “Or would he sit back and enjoy the show? Watch me make you come on my cock over and over again until you’re crying.” 

“ _Steve_ ,” you whine, digging your nails into the back of his neck. “Please.” You don’t know what you’re asking for, not really. You just know it’s been too long, and you just need something, _anything_ more than the teasing touches and filthy promises he’s giving you. 

“Yeah I know, honey. I know.” He presses a placating kiss to your jaw. “Can’t fuck you yet though, pretty girl. That’d be awfully rude of me, and Mama always told me to mind my manners.” Steve rolls his hips into yours one more time, and steps away from you. “I’ll go get everything set up.” He turns the stove off and dumps the popcorn into the bowl. “You come on in when you’re ready.” 

The bastard actually tips you a wink, and leaves the kitchen before you can even protest. You stare after him, jaw dropped and eyes wide at his retreating form. You grip the counter with shaking hands, trying to steady your shallow breathing. Your skin prickles with heat from the encounter, senses dialed up to eleven, and the shirt on your back chafes your skin. You want it off. Your panties stick to you, so uncomfortably wet with your slick that you can feel it on your thighs. You want them off too. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly and completely Steve has reduced you to a puddle with just a few words and light touches. 

“Fuck.” You rub the back of your hand over your forehead. You miss his touch already. 

Steve’s on the couch, when you finally make your way into the living room on trembling legs. Music from the movie’s main menu plays softly in the room, and you catch glimpses of Schwarzenegger running through the jungle on the television. But all the time you took to get yourself under control is utterly wasted as your eyes land on him. He sits, legs spread, and sweats pulled down around his ankles, his weeping cock in hand. The expression on his face is nothing short of mischievous as he strokes his shaft. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve tilts his head to the side, blue eyes dark yet glinting with something dangerous. Like the flash of a knife in the sun before the strike. “Cat got your tongue?” 

You stand frozen in the doorway of the room, your mouth watering as you trace the curve of his dick and take in every ridge and vein with hungry eyes. Steve’s eyelids flutter shut, a soft groan falling from his lips. His hand doesn’t stop, movements slow and deliberate as he takes the edge off. Oh how you long to sink to your knees in front of him, and take his cock into your mouth. Feel the weight of it on your tongue as you wrap your lips around his length.

“C’mere, darling.” His voice pulls you out of your daydream, and he gives you a knowing grin. “Want you to sit on my cock.” He pats his thigh. “Help keep me warm.” 

Your knees buckle slightly, and you look from the clock above the TV, to the door, and finally at your husband. “B-but you said--” 

“Said I couldn’t fuck you yet. Didn’t say anything about this.” He leans back further against the cushion, a smirk on his lips. “Now _come here_.” 

It’s not a question or a suggestion. His tone bristles with an authoritative edge, and you’ve got no choice but to obey, walking towards him with stilted steps until you’re in front of him. Steve takes you in, the almost desperate rise and fall of your chest under his shirt, the way your nostrils flare with each of your ragged breaths. 

He reaches out to you, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your shorts. “Take these off.” 

“But, Javi--” 

“Nothing he hasn’t seen before, honey.” Steve lets the material snap back against your hips. “ _Take em off_. Not gonna ask you again.”

You do, using Steve’s arm for balance as you step out of them. 

He leans forward, nosing over the front of your panties. “Smell so good, pretty girl.” His breath fans over the noticeable wet patch, making you shudder. His lips brush your clothed clit, tongue darting out to lave at you, tasting you through the cotton. “Wish I could take my time, bury my tongue in you.” He nips your thigh. “Guess I’ll have to be patient.” 

Steve pulls away from you, and taps your hip. “Turn around.” 

There’s a delay in your brain, something that keeps you from processing his words, so you stare at him dumbly, lips parted and eyes wide. You don’t know what keeps you frozen in place, your growing lust, or shock at his request. Whatever it is doesn’t matter, you don’t respond quickly enough for Steve, and he grabs your hips, and spins you around. You’re on his lap, back pressed tightly against his chest before you even realize you’ve moved. 

Steve tangles his fingers into your hair, pulling your head back sharply. “It’s gonna be a long night if you don’t listen, honey.” He mumbles, nipping at the shell of your ear. “C’mon, be a good girl for me. Move your panties to the side, and sit on my cock.” 

He squeezes your hips, guiding you so you’re hovering over his lap, legs spread and cunt waiting for his cock. You shift, biting your bottom lip as you sink down onto him slowly, feeling every bit of him as he fills you. You exhale sharply, eyes squeezing shut as his cock stretches your walls, pushing you open with a delicious burn. 

“Shit, baby.” Steve drops his forehead into the back of your shoulder. “You feel so goddamn good. Missed your pretty pussy, missed it so fucking much. Did ya miss my cock baby?”

“Yes,” you whine, grinding down onto him slightly. 

He sucks his teeth, wrapping his arm around your waist to keep you in place. “Stay still, darling. I just wanna feel you for now.” His fingers trail up and under the shirt you’ve stolen, over your breasts, and pinch your nipple gently.

You make another choked sound, a desperate noise in the back of your throat. You’re so full, stuffed to the point of breaking, and in need of relief. Steve’s dick presses against something bright and dizzying inside of you, and all you want is for him to push up into it, make you see stars. 

“ _Steve_ ,” you whimper, digging your fingernails into his bare thigh. “ _Fuck me_.” 

He trails kisses across your shoulder. “I want to, pretty girl,” he cooes, tracing his fingers over your lower stomach softly. “But I can’t yet. You’re gonna have to be patient.” 

You groan, leaning back against his chest, and the movement causes his cock to move inside you, brushing that blissful spot inside of you. 

Steve smacks the inside of your thigh, and you gasp. “ _Honey_. Don’t move.” He rubs the sting away. 

You squeeze your eyes shut, fighting against every impulse to rock your hips. This might have felt like torture, but it was nothing compared to what was in store for you if you misbehaved. His fingers continue tracing slow circles on your belly, but what is meant to be soothing only serves to heighten the burning desire within you. 

Steve nips your shoulder. “Doing so good for me, such a good girl.” His thumb brushes over your clit, and you moan, your walls tightening around him like a vice. “Mm, you’re always so responsive.” He puts more pressure on the sensitive bud, teasing it. “‘S what I love about you, baby. It’s always the little things that make you so wet.” 

Your legs tremble with the effort of submission, your toes curling almost painfully against the carpeted floor, and each pass of his fingers over your clit sends another wave of warmth straight through your body. It’s as if Steve is reaching somewhere deep inside of you and touching a live wire. Your whole body shivers with the little jolts of pleasure that he gives you. 

It’s all too much yet not enough at the same time. He’s everywhere and nowhere. His fingers move quickly over your burning skin, skimming and pinching, but never settling anywhere for long. You don’t know how much more of this teasing you can take, and you’re seriously considering just taking the punishment that grinding your hips will surely bring, when your saving grace comes in the form of three sharp knocks on the door. 

“That’s Javi,” Steve says, rubbing his hands over your thighs. “And look at that, he’s actually on time.” 

There are no words to describe the relief that blooms in your chest. You relax into Steve’s chest, releasing your breath in a sigh. “ _Finally_.” 

He laughs, kissing your jaw. “Don’t get too excited, sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet.” He squeezes your hips, and leans around you to call out “It’s open.” 

Javi pushes up the door. “You’re a shit agent, Murphy, just going around leaving your door unlocked for anyone to walk in-- _oh_.” He pauses, hand still on the handle, a small smile spreads over his face as he takes in the scene in front of him. You, perched on Steve’s lap, legs spread and dripping cunt on full display. “You guys started without me.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“We knew you were coming.” Steve shrugs. “And this one was getting a little impatient.” 

You glare at your husband out of the side of your eyes. The nerve of him to act like he hadn’t cornered you in the kitchen and riled you up in the first place. To act all innocent when he’d been teasing you for the past ten minutes, keeping you sitting still while his cock stretched you open. 

“Are you just gonna stand in the door?” Steve asks. “Or are you gonna join us?”

Javi shakes his head. “Just trying to figure out what I walked into.” 

“We’re gonna watch a movie.” Steve nods towards the television. “So sit down, and make yourself comfortable.”

Javi locks eyes with you for a moment, before his gaze slides over to Steve, who raises his eyebrows. Something changes in the room then, a slight shift in the balance. It’s nothing major, nothing spoken or shown really, but it hangs in the atmosphere. You feel it, Steve feels it, Javi definitely feels it, and if those wide brown eyes and parted lips of his are any indication, he doesn’t seem to mind it much.

His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he nods, shutting the door. “Okay,” Javi says, dropping down onto the couch next to you. His eyes don’t leave you and Steve’s joined bodies. 

“Honey, can you grab the remote for me? It’s on the coffee table in front of you,” Steve whispers against your shoulder, and you can feel the infuriating grin against your skin. His smugness makes you want to scream with frustration.

You lean forward, moaning quietly as you lift off of his lap slowly and his cock drags against your walls. You’re dreading your next move. You’ll have to lean into Steve again, let yourself sink down onto his cock. It’s the closest you’ve gotten to any sort of relief yet, but you know it won’t last long. 

“Today, baby.” Steve squeezes your thigh, his words honey-sweet in your ear.

You bite your bottom lip, closing your eyes as you shift back towards him. Steve lifts his hips into yours slightly as you settle back onto him. It’s only a shallow thrust, but it’s enough to make you fall boneless against him, and to wrench a loud cry from your throat. It’s the straw that breaks your self-control. You grind down onto him, fire bursting in your core. 

Steve holds you in place, and the sound you make is akin to a sob. “Oh, honey, and you were being so good for me too.” 

You shake your head, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. “Steve, please, I can’t–“ 

“Yeah you can,” he says, starting the movie and tossing the remote onto the couch. “You can take it a little longer, darling. C’mon, show Javi how good you can be.” 

Javi squirms slightly at his name. He sits rigidly on the couch, hands curled into fists at his side. If you look close enough, you can see the outline of his cock straining against his tight jeans. He looks almost as uncomfortable and aroused as you feel, jaw clenched as he does his best to keep his eyes on the movie and not on your trembling form. Clearly he’s not gonna be any help. So you try a different tactic. 

“You gonna do that for me, pretty girl?” Steve asks, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck. His rubs your clit in slow circles, and you whimper as another gush of warmth wets your thighs. “Gonna be my good girl?” 

“ _Steve_ , I want you so bad.” You reach behind you to tangle your fingers in his hair. “Want you both.” You moan, glancing over at Javi with pleading eyes. “Want you to make me feel good. Please, make me feel good. _Javi, baby, please_.” 

Javi’s staring unashamedly now, watching every shudder, every tremble that wracks your body with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He looks towards Steve. “C’mon man,” he says, but his words are more like a question. 

“Such a sweet talker, baby.” Steve ignores him, and strokes your clit a little harder. “What do you want Javi and I to do to you?” 

“Fuck me,” you beg, holding Javi’s gaze. “Wanna come.” 

Steve hums, pushing his hips up into yours, and your eyes roll into the back of your head. “Like that?” 

“ _More._ ” You sob, digging your fingernails into his wrist.

“‘More.’” He mocks you, thrusting into you again, and your jaw falls slack. “What, my cock’s not enough for you, honey?” He thrusts into you harder, pushing a sharp cry from your lungs. “Maybe I should just…” He stills inside of you, hips pressed right against yours. 

You let out the most broken, frustrated noise. “ _No, don’t stop_.”

“You want me and Javi to fuck you, honey?” Steve presses his fingers against the sides of your throat lightly and turns your head to face him. “Huh? You want us to make you come?” 

“ _Please_ ,” you manage to choke out, your head so dizzy with pleasure it’s hard to form a coherent thought. “Want it so bad.” 

“Then you gotta earn it, pretty girl,” he mutters in your ear, squeezing your hip. “Gonna earn it?” 

You nod eager to please, and ready to do whatever he asks you so as long as he ends the teasing. 

“Good girl.” Steve kisses your shoulder and lifts you off of his lap gingerly. “Get on your knees baby.” 

You whine at the sudden empty feeling, about to protest, but Steve cuts you off with a hard look. 

“Thought you said you were gonna earn it?” He raises his eyebrows. 

You did, and you fully intend to, but the way he teases you, with a fucking smirk on his face, is _so not fair_. You know that he’ll take care of you though. It doesn’t matter if Steve edges you for hours, pushing you as far as you can go and then some, you know that he’ll always end up giving you what you want. And that makes all the light touches, the mocking tone, and shallow thrusts worth it in the end.

You settle on the floor in front of Steve, hands resting on his knees as you wait for further instruction. 

He cradles your jaw, running his thumb over your chin, and pulling gently on your bottom lip. You suck it into your mouth, without hesitation, running your tongue over the pad of it. Steve hums under his breath, a smile spreading over his face. “Think you made a mess on me, baby.” He glances down at his cock leaning against his stomach, hard and shining with the evidence of your arousal. “You should clean it up for me.”

You let his thumb fall from your mouth, watching the trail of spit that still connects you. Steve takes your hand and moves it over his cock, moaning quietly as you wrap your fingers around his length. He watches you through heavy-lidded eyes as you stroke him slowly, lips parting slightly at the heavenly pressure. 

“There we go, honey.” Steve lifts his hips into your touch. “Use your mouth. Want those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock too.”

He brushes your hair out of your face as you lean forward to suck at the base of his cock. You flick your tongue along his shaft from top to bottom, a soft moan tumbling from your lips at the taste of yourself on him. Steve groans at the vibrations, bucking into your palm. 

“We taste good together, don’t we?” Steve mumbles, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“Mmhmm.” You swirl your tongue along the tip, and, eyes still locked on his baby blues, part your lips around him. 

“Yeah-- _fuck_ .” He lets out a strangled moan. “Just like that baby, such a good girl.” His hands cup the back of your head, pushing you down further onto his length. “Feel so goddamn good, honey. Taking me so well-- _shit_.” He leans back against the couch, thighs tensing as he hits the back of your throat. “Love getting to see your pretty face looking up at me while you suck my cock.” 

You pull back, sucking on the head of his cock, before slowly lowering your mouth back onto him. Tears prick the corner of your eyes, making the room swim in a blurry haze, and every breathy sound Steve makes has your clit throbbing. You rub your thighs together to take the edge off, but it’s a momentary relief. You’re so unbearably turned on and absolutely aching with need. 

Steve notices your small movements. “Hey, look at me,” he says softly, completely losing the hardness he’d donned before. “You’re doing so well, baby. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you? Wanna come?” 

You nod, tears spilling down your cheeks at the warm glimmer of hope that blooms in your chest. 

He dries your cheeks. “Yeah, ‘course you do. I’m sure Javi would love to help you. Ain’t that right, Jav?” 

Javi, who you’ve almost forgotten was still in the room with the all-consuming force of Steve’s teasing, nods. He’s been watching the scene play out in front of him, the movie completely forgotten. He rubs at his crotch idly, his cock straining uncomfortably against his tight jeans. “Yeah.” 

“Nuh uh.” Steve shakes his head. “I wanna hear you say it,” he says, and there’s an edge to his tone that makes your clit throb, even though his words aren’t directed at you. 

Javi sucks in a breath. It looks like he’s forgotten how to breathe, his shoulders are tense, jaw dropped and eyes blown wide as he stares at Steve. “What?” He chokes out. 

“Tell us what you want,” Steve says, still rubbing your cheek in soothing motions. You remain on your knees, swallowing idly around Steve’s length as you wait for what seems like an eternity before Javi speaks again. 

“I--” His eyebrows furrow.

“Go on, use your words, _Javier_.” The infuriating grin is back on Steve’s face.

Javi’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly, carefully measuring out his words. “Let me...can I help?” He tries for an even tone, but the wobble in his voice betrays him. 

“Listen to him, honey. We’ve got him actin’ all shy.” Steve turns back to you, tilting your head back until his cock slips from your lips. “You want Javi to eat your pretty pussy, make you come?”

“ _Yes_.” 

“Don’t tell me that, pretty girl. Tell him.” He nods towards Javi. 

“Make me come, Javi,” you beg, your voice cracking from your aching throat, adding to the desperation. “ _Please_.” 

“You heard my wife, Javi. Get over there and make her come.” 

Javi wastes no time in kneeling behind you, his fingers curl into the waistband of your soaked panties tugging on them lightly. You moan as the cotton rubs against your clit. He presses kisses along your shoulder, until he reaches your ear. “Lift your hips for me, _nena_.” He taps your ass.

You lean forward, wiggling out of the stretched and ruined fabric and kick it off your ankles. Javi snakes a hand around your waist and lightly touches your clit. You shudder, pillowing your head on Steve’s thighs and rocking into Javi’s fingers. 

“Fucking soaking,” Javi mumbles, continuing the gentle pressure to the oversensitive bundle of nerves. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” He bunches up your shirt with his free hand, and rolls your nipple between his fingers. 

“What are you waiting for?” You retort with a breathy whine.

“Yeah, Javi, what are you waiting for?” Steve asks. 

Javi rolls his eyes. “Same rules as last time?” 

Steve nods. “Same rules.” 

“Just making sure.” Javi lays down on his back, scooting until his head was level with you. “Up. Spread your legs.” He squeezes the back of your thighs. 

You move up onto your knees, straddling his face. Your body literally shivers with anticipation as Javi brushes his lips over your calves and up the inside of your thigh. He pulls you closer to his mouth, his hot breath fanning over your cunt. 

“ _Linda_ ,” Javi whispers, spreading your folds with his thumb to get a better look at your dripping core. He wraps his large hands around your legs, and pulls you down until you’re seated flush against his lips. 

You gasp, body going taut as his lips wrap around your clit, slurping it into his mouth. Your fingers find Steve’s hands, and you hold them in a death grip, rocking your hips against Javi’s chin. Sparks of electricity work their way up your spine, and the long-awaited pleasure of it all is almost too much for you. 

“How’s that feel, honey?” Steve asks, tilting your head up to look at him. 

“Good, _oh_ \-- s’good,” you cry out.

Javi moans into your cunt, and you’re so keyed up that the vibration nearly sends you over the edge. He laps at you, tongue laving over each and every bit of your sopping folds, leaving no part of you untouched. You writhe above him, riding the waves of pleasure that threaten to capsize you. You’re already so starved, that just the simple movement of his tongue against you is enough to make you come then and there.

“ _Almost_.” You squeeze your eyes shut. 

Javi grips your hip, guiding their erratic rhythm with one hand, the other travels down his body, coming to rest on the imprint of his dick in his jeans. He grunts into your cunt at the friction of his fingers on his crotch, lifting his hips up into his hand. 

“Not yet, Javi.” Steve tsks. “Ladies first. That’s our rule.”

Javi groans, clearly annoyed, but he doesn’t have the energy to argue. Instead, he pulls you tighter against his face, lips moving at a ruthless pace. What follows is a calculated assault on your senses. He buries his face into your cunt, nose rubbing against your clit as his lips and tongue work you into a frenzy. 

“G-gonna come,” you sob, a warning or a promise, you don’t know and it doesn’t matter. Your thighs tremble, body seizing up as you come apart with a shattered yelp of Javi’s name. He holds your squirming body against his mouth, drinking down all that you have to offer him. And it’s a lot. Your orgasm floods your senses, surges through your body with an intensity that leaves you breathless and giddy. 

You press your forehead into Steve’s thigh, little whimpers tumbling from your lips as you come back to yourself. Blood still roars in your ears, and there’s a tingle in your fingers and toes, but the fog’s beginning to clear and you can hear Steve’s voice and feel Javi’s lips brushing the inside of your knees. 

Steve calls your name softly, and you squeeze his fingers. “There she is. How you feeling, honey?” 

“My knees hurt,” you mumble, and Javi chuckles. 

“C’mere.” Steve pulls you off the floor and into his lap. “You’re so pretty when you come, baby.” He nudges his nose against yours and kisses you softly. “My good girl,” he praises, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

You lean into his chest, head resting on his shoulder. Steve draws random shapes onto your lower back and presses kisses to your temple. The three of you sit in silence, just basking in each other’s presence. Steve and Javi’s eyes drift over to the movie as they wait patiently for you breathing to return to normal. It’s peaceful, domestic even, in an untraditional way. 

“Looks like it’s just getting good,” Steve mumbles into your hair. “Shame we’re not actually watching it.” 

“Overheard some CIA dipshits talking about it.” Javi’s voice rises from the floor where he’s still lying. “Said they liked it. Wouldn’t stop talking about the graphics.” 

“Guess one day we’ll actually have to watch it, huh darling?” Steve squeezes your hip. “They think the graphics are great now, imagine what they’d look like if they made a sequel like 30 years from now.”

“Yeah, but I’d hate to be the poor bastard that has to follow up Schwarzenegger.” 

Steve hums in agreement, and glances down at you. “You bout ready, honey?”

“Yeah.” You sit up, leaning back against his thighs. 

He runs his finger over your jaw. “Want me or Javi next?” 

You tilt your head to the side, lips parting into a shy smile at the idea slowly blooming in your head. “I want you both...” you say, staring down at your hands. “At the same time.”

Javi shoots up into a seated position, disbelief written on his face, but Steve just raises his eyebrows. 

“You sure about that, baby? It’s been a little while.” 

You nod, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I want you both.” 

“Alright.” Steve looks towards Javi. “You okay with that?” 

“Yeah.” Javi runs a hand through his hair, looking apprehensive but not completely opposed to the idea. “You guys have done this before?” 

The short answer was yes, a couple times, but never with another person. Contrary to the square, Southern persona Steve often wore, he was pretty adventurous in the bedroom, and willing to try most things at least once. _He_ was actually the one to actually suggest trying butt stuff. After that, you’d come to learn very quickly that the Church Boy personality was all a front. 

“You’re not the only one who has fun, Peña.” Steve smirks. “There’s a lot you don’t know about us.”

“Apparently not.” Javi shakes his head in disbelief. “I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Guess so,” Steve says, smacking your ass. “We should move. Lube’s in the bedroom and the couch ain’t built for this.” He helps you off of his lap and tucks himself back into his sweats. 

You hold out a hand to Javi and he takes it, a soft smile on his face. Your little group walks to the bedroom, Steve leading the way down the dark hallway with a steady hand in yours, and Javi wrapped around you, nearly throwing you off balance as he presses increasingly hungry kisses to your neck. 

Steve flicks on the light and disappears into the adjoining master bathroom. You turn to Javi, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling his lips back to yours. He kisses you softly, lips parting yours in slow, sure movements. His tongue licks into your mouth, and you moan, tugging on his hair. Javi pulls you to him, fingers sliding under your shirt and pulling it up and over your head. 

You lean into him, molding your chest to his. “Hey,” you whisper. “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier. 

Javi grins, lips brushing against your cheek. “ _Hi_.” He rubs your hips. “S’okay. You were kinda busy.” 

“How was the rest of your day?” You twirl his damp curls between your fingers. 

He chuckles. Only you would ask about his day right now, completely naked and pressed against him as you wait for your husband to grab some lube, of all things. “It was good.” He rocks you both from side to side. “Passed quickly once I knew what I was coming home to.” 

You stand on your tip toes and kiss his nose. “I’m glad,” you say, and you mean it. It makes Javi smile a little wider. 

“Alright you two.” Steve walks out of the closet holding a small bottle of lube. “Get on the bed. Take your clothes off.” 

Javi walks forward, backing you up towards the bed until the back of your knees hit the mattress and you lose your balance. He stands over you, fingers fumbling against the buttons of his shirt. You undo his belt and help him push his jeans down and off his legs. You scoot back onto the mattress, and Javi follows after you, pulling you into his lap. His lips travel the length of your shoulder and back again, arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Before we do this.” Steve sits on the bed in front of you. “We gotta go over a few things. First, we use the stoplight method. Go ahead and tell Javi what that means, sweetheart.” 

You look at Javi over your shoulder. “Green means things are good and we like it, so keep going. Yellow means slow down, and red means stop.” 

“ _Immediately_. No questions asked.” Steve clarifies, looking Javi straight in the eyes. “Which means we gotta communicate, all of us. You talk to us, honey, we’ll talk to you. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

“ _Javi_?” 

Javi nods. “Got it.” 

“Alright.” Steve holds up the lube. “She’s gonna be on top of you. I’ll handle the rest. Wanna get started, honey?” He rubs his thumb over your chin. 

“Yes.” You lean forward and kiss him chastely. 

Steve pulls away with sparkling eyes and a huge grin. “I love you.” 

“I love _you_.”

“Turn around, baby. Show Javi some love.” 

You face Javi, straddling him, and he moves to lie down on his back. “Hello again,” you whisper, trailing your hand down his stomach to rest on his tented boxers.

Javi moans, tilting his head back as you rub at his clothed erection. “H-Hi.” 

Your fingers dips under the waistband and wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly. Javi gasps, and you kiss his parted lips. “Gonna fuck me, Javi?” You free him from his boxers and rock your folds against him. 

“Yeah.” He bucks up into your hips. “Need a condom. They’re— _ah_ in my jeans.” 

The bed shifts, and soon Steve’s pressing a foil wrapper into your hand. You pull it open gently, pumping Javi’s dick a few times and roll the rubber down onto his hard length. Javi watches you, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as you settle on top of him once again. 

You lean a hand against his chest to steady you, the other guides him towards your entrance. He exhales sharply as you lower yourself onto him, your warm walls gripping him tightly. You sit, hips flush against his, grinding down slowly as you adjust to the feeling of his girth spreading you open. Javi’s eyes roam your body, and his hands are quick to follow, one clamping over your hip, the other testing the weight of your breast in his palm. 

“Been a while,” you sigh, arching into his touch. “Missed your cock.” You rock your hips forward. 

The only sound he can make is an inarticulate grunt.

“Think he missed you too, honey.” Steve kisses your shoulder. “Need you to lay down for me.” He presses his hand between your shoulder blades, gently pushing you flat onto Javi’s chest. 

You lean forward, elbows braced against the pillow on either side of Javi’s head. He kisses your chin, his thumbs rubbing circles along the side of your knees. You press your forehead to his. 

The lube bottle opens with a _click_. “Gonna get you nice and ready for my cock,” Steve murmurs, lips brushing down your spine to the small of your back. “Just relax, honey, yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

You do the exact opposite, when his tongue flicks against your puckered hole. Your whole body seizes up, and you let out a whine, fingers curling into the pillow. Steve chuckles, pulling your ass back into his face. His thumb parts your cheeks, giving him better access to you. He buries his mouth between them, alternating between opened-mouthed kisses and swirls of his tongue to the ringed muscle. 

“Fuck!” You cry, backing onto Steve’s mouth. 

“Baby, you gotta keep still. Let me take care of you,” he mumbles. The vibrations only serve to make you clench around Javi and you both let out a strangled groan. 

You squirm, a moan tearing from your lips. How could he expect you to stay still when he was performing the most taboo of actions. Tongue lashing against the most sinful of places. The filth of it all sends shivers down your spine, spreads flames under your skin. You cry out, bucking your hips as Steve’s tongue dips into your walls. 

“Hold her down, Jav,” Steve says, tongue still inside of you and you’re grateful Javi’s hands restrain you because the way you thrash would’ve hurt the both of you. 

“ _Steve_.” You bury your face into Javi’s shoulder. 

“Want my fingers, honey?” Steve presses a lingering kiss to your spit-slicked hole. 

You moan at the loss of his mouth. “ _Please_.” 

“Sound so pretty when you beg, darling.” He squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and spreads the cool liquid over your ass. “Keep it up, wanna hear all the pretty sounds you make for us.” Steve rubs a finger against your entrance, and you sigh, legs spreading as he presses it into you. “There we go, sweet girl. I got you.” 

You mewl, breathing harsh against Javi’s racing pulse. Steve draws his finger almost all the way out and pushes back into you, stretching you open little by little. He takes his time, crooking his finger against your walls while leaving light kisses across your lower back. He lets you get used to his digits before adding another, and another, until you’re stuffed full with three fingers. And all the while Steve cooes praises into your skin, voice gentle and loving. 

“Take my fingers so well. Wish you could see them stretching you out.” 

“So tight baby, gonna feel so good around my cock.” 

“Can’t wait to fuck your sweet ass.”

You’re boneless beneath him, spread out over Javi’s chest, and practically drooling at the sensation. Each push of his finger has another high-pitched noise tumbling from your lips. Your toes curl and your body trembles, something hot and heavy pooling low in your belly.

“Can I fuck you, honey?” Steve mumbles in your ear, fingers still knuckle deep inside of you. “Fuck you so good, you cry. Wanna make you feel good, baby.” 

You nod and Steve clicks his tongue. 

“Remember, sweetheart. You want something, you gotta tell me.” He kisses the space behind your ear.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” you rasp. 

“Alright, pretty girl.” Steve removes his fingers from you slowly and you whimper. “No, shh, we’ve got you, baby. Just relax, remember. Let me and Javi do the rest.” He pours lube onto his cock, slicking it over his length. 

You groan at the wet sounds of him fucking his hand, back bowing in anticipation.

“Relax, _nena_ ,” Javi whispers, smoothing out the rigid muscles in your back. “ _C_ _álmate_.” 

Steve leans over you, lining himself up with your entrance. “We’ll take it slow, okay? You guys ready?”

“Yeah,” you and Javi breathe in tandem. 

Steve kisses the back of your neck, guiding his cock into you just a little bit. You gasp, fingers curling around Javi’s palm. Javi turns his head and kisses the back of your hand. His own breathing a little ragged from the way you tighten around him slightly.

“Doing so good for us, _querida_ ,” he whispers into your hair. 

“He’s right, honey.” Steve’s voice is choked. “Such a good girl. I’m gonna-- _fuck_. Gonna give you a little more, okay?” 

“Mmkay,” you say, voice barely above a whisper. 

Steve feeds you another inch, the breath leaving his lungs as you squeeze around him. “Christ, you feel amazing.” Steve groans low in your ear. “Check in, baby, how you feeling?” 

“ _Green_.” Speaking is a whole new chore now. Your tongue is heavy in your mouth, and you can barely hear them over the blood that roars in your ears. 

“Javi?”

“Green,” Javi answers, squeezing your hip. 

“Good.” Steve covers you and Javi’s hand with his own. “Think you can take the rest of me, darling?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” you murmur. 

He squeezes your joined hands. “Here I go, honey. Just relax for me.” He slowly inches the rest of the way into you, dropping his face into the crook of your neck as he stays still, waiting for you to adjust to the burn of him. “There you go, good girl. Such a pretty girl. Take us so well, baby, feel so fucking good.” 

There’s not much you can do, not much more you can say than the choked noises that bubble out of your throat. Noises so cracked and devastated that Steve and Javi exchange a worried look. They’re not noises of pain, no, but of satisfaction. Satisfaction unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. Nothing comes even close to replicating the way you feel right now with your boys deep inside of you. It’s like finally finding a missing puzzle piece or coming home after a long day. You could stay like this forever, sandwiched between their warm bodies. Safe and secure. 

“Talk to me, honey,” Steve whispers. 

“G-good, so good,” you babble. “Fuck me. Fuck me, _please_.” 

Steve glances down at Javi and they seem to have their own silent conversation for a second before Steve speaks again. “Shh, darling. Javi’s gonna move now.” 

Javi rocks his hips up into yours, and your mouth twists open into a silent scream. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says through gritted teeth. “Holy shit, baby, you feel fucking amazing.” 

His thrusts are slow and not very deep, but even the most shallow of sensations seem like so much to you right now, stuffed well past the point of breaking and on the verge of tears. Your nerves are singed and smoke clouds your brain. You can’t move, can’t speak, can’t do anything but lay there and take it. So you do, body going limp as Javi’s hips push you up the bed, lifting you off of Steve’s cock, and when your husband grinds against your ass, white bursts behind your eyelids.

You let out a sob of pleasure, tears streaming down your face, and clamp down hard around Javi. 

He bucks up into you, a strangled moan tearing from his throat. “Not gonna last much longer. Don’t know how you did it, Murphy.” 

Steve’s chuckle is cut off by a groan as he rocks his hips forward. “I-- I’ve had some practice. Don’t worry about it, Peña, happens to the best of us.” 

You’re not sure how they can speak right now, let alone tease each other. Your whole world seems to be spun of glass and is shattering in real time. Like a planet caught in the pull of a black hole, or a collapsing star, they’re tearing your entire being asunder. Breaking you apart with their thrusts, blending together in a seamless rhythm. They both move with one purpose, one intent, to bring you to a mind-blowing orgasm, and they’ve nearly succeeded.

“Want you to come for us baby, can you do that?” Steve kisses your shoulder. “Let Javi and I know how good we make you feel.” 

You nod, burying the side of your face into the soft, satin pillow in an attempt to muffle the cries that leave your lips. 

“Yeah, you’re our pretty girl. Let go for us, honey,” Steve whispers and snakes his arm around your waist. He rubs at your clit, and you come with a wail. It takes you a moment to realize the sound is even coming from you, broken and desperate as it is. 

Your world goes dark for a moment, and there’s a ringing in your ears. You’re floating in limbo, caught in a riptide of hedonism, with nowhere to go but deeper into the waves. They crash over you, blanketing you in surge after surge of pleasure, until you’re sure you’re drowning. This must be what an out of body experience feels like, because you swear you’ve ascended into an astral plane. 

“ _Honey_.” Steve’s voice cuts through the pulsating torrents. “Hey, is it too much?” He asks. 

“ _No_!” You almost shout. “Don’t stop. God, don’t stop.”

It’s intoxicating, this intense swirl of sensations, all blending into one. A divine commotion. A rapture of ecstasy. You want them to join you in it, to experience it’s all-consuming glory. 

Javi is the next to succumb to its power, hips slamming into yours, a breathless cry of Steve’s name and yours leaving his lips. His lips move against your jaw, a hushed prayer on his tongue as he empties himself inside of you. Steve falls next, barely having the strength to pull out of your spent hole and spill his cum onto your ass.

The room is heavy with gasps, and shuddered whispers of adoration. They all tangle into the atmosphere, indecipherable, like your bodies only moments before. The men, they dote on you, soft kisses pressed to hot skin, brushes of fingertips against your spine, on your neck, your trembling thighs. They don’t stop touching you, loving on you. 

Your eyelids grow heavy under their lavished attention, consciousness becoming murky as the past hours’ events catch up to you. “‘M tired,” you mutter, words slurred with exhaustion. Tired doesn’t even begin to cut it, you’re thankful for the weekend, and the promise of recovery. 

“What do we do?” Javi asks, his fingertips tracing patterns over your shoulders. 

Steve kisses your cheek. “Just let her rest for now. I’ll help her to the bathroom later.” 

“No, I mean...what do _I_ do?” 

“Stay, you’re too comfortable” you whisper, the syllables almost blending together. “And you almost fucked me into another dimension, the least I can do is have Steve make you pancakes in the morning.” You guess you’re still drunk off your high, and the contact of Javi’s skin has made you more susceptible, because you can’t even stop the words from tumbling out of your mouth. “They’re really good.”

Steve lets out a bark of laughter. “You heard her. I guess you’ve earned it.” 

“Thanks, _bonita_.” Javi’s chest rumbles under your cheek. “This one would’ve had me sleeping on the couch.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve grumbles, and the bed dips and shifts. You hear heavy footsteps and the sound of running water follows. 

You close your eyes, and give into sleep, letting the slide of the warm washcloth on your skin, and Steve and Javi’s hushed voices lull you into a stupor. 

The room is dark when you wake up some time later. You’re on your side, nestled between Javi and Steve. They surround you in a tangled mess of heavy limbs and deep snores. You roll onto your back with a wince, stretching out your legs. The movement upsets the arm that Steve’s got slung low over your waist. He sighs in your ear, and pulls you tighter into his side. 

“Mornin, sleepy head,” he whispers, nuzzling into your hair.

“Hi. Still too dark to be morning” You brush his sleep-mussed hair away from his forehead. “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Steve just grunts. “Need help?” 

“Think I can manage.” You brush your knuckle against his cheek. “You gotta let me up first.” 

“Don’t take too long.” He lifts his arm and you crawl out from under the covers slowly.

There’s no way to ignore the dull ache between your legs as you make your way into the bathroom. You use the restroom and go through the rest of your nightly routine at half speed. You’ll definitely be sore for a while, but it will have been worth it. Every twinge, every tremble of your thighs serves as a reminder of the two men in your bed, and the thought makes you smile. 

Steve’s fallen asleep when you finally come back into the room, curled up on his side with a pillow under his arm. Javi’s spread out on his stomach, nearly hanging off the mattress and barely covered by the comforter. You grab the blanket from the foot of the bed and throw it over him, kissing his shoulder as you climb over his large body. 

“Thanks, _nena_ ,” Javi mumbles, draping his arm over your stomach. 

You play with his fingers, listening to their soft breathing. You’re not sure when you fall asleep, but when you wake up the sun is shining and the bed is empty. The smell of pancakes and coffee drift through the open bedroom door, along with Javi and Steve’s bickering. You smile to yourself, pulling the blanket up and over your head, not quite ready to leave the warmth of the bed and the comfort of their combined scents. 

The morning after has never felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: generaldamneron


End file.
